So Many In One
by kaykeeboo
Summary: Meet Kayla. An average 10 year old girl in America. Follow her on a journey to discover who she is. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla. All Harry Potter references and characters belongs to JK Rowling. All Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, and Lost Hero references and characters belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Meet Kayla

NAME: Kayla Weinstein

AGE: 10/11; same year as the golden trio

FAMILY-

Mother: Sara Weinstein- witch, Egyptian witch, demigod (Venus), {dead}

Father: ? (will find out)

Grandmother: Venus (Aphrodite)

Grandfather: James Weinstein- Egyptian wizard {dead}

God parents: James Potter {dead}, Lilly Potter {dead}, Harry Potter

Adopted family: Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson, Gabe Ugliano (sp?)

SCHOOL: Yancy Academy but soon to be Hogwarts

HOUSE: you will see

FRIENDS: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Fred, Luna, Neville, Weasleys, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Silena Beauregard, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll

ENEMIES: Slytherins, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Voldemort, Luke, Cho, Pansy, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, Malfoys, Bellatrix, Death eaters, Kronos, Snape, Bad people

CRUSH: Fred Weasley

APPEARANCE: long curly brown hair, green eyes, glasses, ~ shaped scar on her forehead

PERSONALITY: Bubbly, cute, lovable, funny, smart, protective, prankster, happy, kind, loud, crazy, sweet, girly, adventurous, brave, spacy, awesome

WAND: Ash; Pegasus hair, unicorn tail, mermaid scale, Phoenix tail feather; 12 1/2

ANIMALS: Owl-Midnight,

NICKNAMES: Kay, kaykay, kaykee, kaykeeboo, cakers, cake, boo, booster, cupcake, GWL

LIKES: pranks, good, justice, peace, candy, nice people, sugar, the light, color pink, girly things, sparkles

DISLIKES: evil, bad people, dark magic, the dark side, mean,

WEAPONS: Two ring; 1- you press the stone and it turns into a sword, 2- you twist the stone and it turns into a shield

EXTRAS-

Multi-animagus: Unicorn, Horse, Dog, Phoenix, Doe

Patronus: Unicorn

ADHD, dyslexic, Scar, metamorphogus (doesn't know it yet)

Very blessed

Can play chaser or beater

Hi, my name is Kayla. I am 10 and am turning 11 in August. I live with Percy and his family. They took me in after my mom died. I don't know if I have any other family members. I am in Fifth grade at Yancy Academy. Percy is like the older brother I don't have. I love Sally like my own mother except she won't let me call her mom. I have a feeling something big is going to happen soon. Uh oh, I have to go stop Perce from killing our mortal enemy. Bye, see you soon.


	2. Hair colors

Red- Embarrassed

Orange- Mischievous

Yellow- Happy

Green- Sick

Light green- Hyper

Blue- Sad

Turquoise- Hurt

Purple- In Love

Pink- Fav. Color

Black- Depressed

Grey- Frighten

Silver- Brave

White- Calm

Fire- Angry

Brown- Regular


	3. Blessings

Zeus/Jupiter- Electrokenesis, Aerokenesis, Control storms, flight

Poseidon/Neptune- Control water, Breathe underwater, Stay dry, talk to horses, heal with water

Hades/Pluto- shadow travel, call skeletons

Athena/Minerva- battle awareness, Strategic

Apollo/Apollo- Musical, artistic, healing

Artemis/Diana- hunting skills

Ares/Mars- strength in war

Aphrodite/Venus- beauty, charmspeak, change in a snap

Hephaestus/Vulcan- make anything

Hera/Juno- will make her soul mate immortal

Iris/Iris- unlimited drachmas

Hermes/Mercury- most fast, pickpocket

Hestia/Vesta- fire

Nemesis/Nemesis- (will find out)

Demeter/Ceres- grow plants, bring back sick plants

Dionysus/Bacchus- (will find out)

Thoth- wisdom

RA- Sun

Shu- air

Nephthys- (Nothing)

Sekmet- (Nothing)

Tefnut- rain

Nut- sky

Geb- earth

Osiris- can't be killed easily

Isis- magic, medicine

Horus- call birds

Anubis- call the dead

Bast- call cats

Bes- (will find out)

Hathor- joy

Ptah- crafts

Seshat- science, writing

Hauhet- immortal

Shait- Destiny

Renpet- youth

Meret- song

Kauket- darkness

Hemsut- fate

Khonsu- moon

Wadjet- (Nothing)


	4. Warning

(Since I don't have any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, The Lost Hero book, or the Sorcerer's Stone, I will do my best to write. I do have the Sorcerer's Stone online but I can't always get to it. I will do my best to update often. This is the first book. I plan on having seven books in total.)


	5. AN important

This Sunday, the 25th of August, I will finally have a laptop and I will start to update my stories again. Thanks for being patient. I will start to try to up date each story once, every other week.


End file.
